ninenirpaquarainofcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Have Fun With This One
Job: Have Fun With this One Description: A little way off from Mount Hakobe, in a hunting village, several bodies have been found just outside its gates. There were no markings or other signs of conflict. Please find out what’s causing this trouble before there are more victims. Reward: 30 000 Jewels "Leveling Arc" 'General' This is the job on the first leveling arc Rolo takes. 'People Involved' *Rolo *Ushi *Doku 'Summary' Rolo takes the job because of the price and comes to the small village where mysterious bodies have been appearing. He is greeted by a tootless man waiting at the entrance of the village and is taken to the place he would stay while doing his job by a guide. The guide asks him what he would like to eat, and Rolo asks if there is red bean buns and tea. The guide replies he just has tea and also goes to get Rolo some socks and shoes as Rolo did not realise it would be snowing. He sees one of the villagers outside and recognises him from the scar running down his face. He sees a large hooded figure behind him with screaming and yelling all around him. The figure whispers "I'm your reckoning". He jolts and realises it was just a vision and scolds himself of being scared of the dark. It is then when the guide comes back with his lunch. The guide takes him back to the toothless man after Rolo rested and the toothless man told him that he cannot meet with the village chief as he is ill. Rolo asks for information he can work with and the toothless man tells him that he cannot see the bodies as dictated by their customs. Rolo confirms that there were no wounds or other signs of conflict on the body and asks the location of the bodies. The toothless man says he does not know, and on further questioning, the toothless man states that he does not know when the bodies were found. He says he cannot give him any details, and excuses himself as he must see the chief. Slugtail barks at one of the villagers, who Rolo finds interesting as he is smiling. The kid greeted him informally, which surprised Rolo as he did not realise the villagers could speak. Rolo thought he resembled a cow, and while lost in thought the kid greeted him again. When Rolo nodded, the kid made a comment that he thought he found someone to talk to. As he was walking away, Rolo called out, "Oi, cow!". The kid turned around a little surprised before saying "Yeah?" Rolo was initially surprised that he was not offended and quickly amended his sentence, calling him kid instead of cow and the kid just stuck out his tongue. "So you do actually talk...." Rolo mutters that is his line and the boy takes a seat next to him, introducing himself as Ushi. Rolo asks him whether the villagers have always been this quiet and Ushi replies, saying that it was only when the bodies started appearing that no one spoke. Ushi feels reassured as it will go back to normal when Rolo deals with it, and Rolo tells him that he knows nothing about the murders so it will be difficult. Ushi tells him that they all happened at night and when Rolo questions how he knows, he tells him that everyone in the village knows but were told not to tell. Rolo asks Ushi why he told him then, and Ushi tells him that he is the village bad boy. "I'm the bad guy who makes all the ladies fall for me. I'm the guy who breaks the rules and looks cool about it." When Rolo yawns, Ushi is outraged and asks what kind of reaction is that. When Rolo explains his thinking, Ushi blinks before stating that "haters gonna hate". Rolo congratulates him for pointing out the obvious before taking off his shoes and socks and digging his toes into the earth. Ushi is confused by Rolo for both his reaction to him and why on earth he put his bare feet into the snow. When Ushi asks him what he is doing, Rolo says he is going to wait for night to pass to find the killer. Ushi gets excited and joins him, telling him the tales of his life. Rolo ignores him but is glad to have his company. When night falls, Rolo is unsettled as he cannot see clearly but Ushi is not as fazed by him, continuing to tell him about himself. He meets the murderer, Doku who belongs to Oscura Flor.